Indulging Desire
by GottaSecretForYa
Summary: Marble Hornets. Jay/OFC, NOT self-insertion. Slight Jay/Operator through voyeurism. Stressed out from being stalked, tormented, and berated by Tim, Jay goes to a bar for a drink. He picks up a seductive stranger who wants nothing more than a good time. Too bad he can't seem to shake his rather...captivated audience. Rated M for sex and voyeurism.


**Disclaimer**: Jay, Totheark, Alex, and all that Marble Hornets jazz belongs to Troy Wagner, Joseph Delage, and Tim Sutton.

**Pairings**: Jay/OFC, NOT self-insertion. _Slight _Jay/Operator through voyeurism.

**A/N:** Written for the Kink Meme. Here's the prompt: "Jay, stressed out from everything, ends up hooking up with some random person in a bar. They have sex. But, the Operator has empathic emotion-sensing abilities or whatever, and ends up getting off on it. No actual masturbation. Thanks."

**Warning:** Contains sex. Hetero sex. This is weird for me to have written considering I slash Jay with just about every male in the series. O_o

**Feedback:** It makes me write faster, you know.

* * *

Different humans reacted differently to stress, or so He had noticed. Whether it was stress caused by His attention or as a result of their monotonous, day-to-day lives, they would wear themselves down. Eventually, after wallowing in exhaustion and self-pity, some would turn to the havens of their long-necked bottles of alcohol or perception-altering substances to seek an escape.

After watching the young human, Jay, spiral downwards into the black void of insanity after so many months of paranoia and fear, He was surprised that the man had not yet given up and taken his life as so many others souls that became His prey had done. Jay was resilient, or stubborn. The One that watched him wasn't thoroughly acquainted with their frivolous language to understand the differences between the words.

But where their words failed him, their raw emotions didn't. If the seeds of His influence were planted in their minds and allowed to flourish, He found He could connect with places in their little minds that not even they were fully aware of. He could sense each sentiment and thought they possessed and often it amused Him to no end to use the information he gleaned from the connection to torment them. After all, He was convinced that humans existed solely for His entertainment.

However-and this He would never admit willingly- the true essence of Jay's emotions continued to elude Him. By rights, the human should have been the most simple to understand. He was innocent, naïve, gullible, and could be more than a little moronic in his actions. But underneath the surface, there was a bravery and a sense of justice that drove Jay to help those in need and to protect those he held dear. It was this that had caused Jay to try and protect the female, Jessica, from harm whereas other humans would have surrendered her in order to save their own hides.

And underneath all of those layers, there was a melting pot of another emotion, something that had long been buried, but was slowly simmering inside of him, begging for the comfort of release. As the days passed and Jay tortured himself with dreams and memories, he was further isolated from his family and friends, even from complete strangers who may have been mere feet from him. Through His connection, He knew how the weight Jay carried with him pressed down on his heart until his body suffered from neglect.

As He had expected, it wasn't long until the young man thought to take refuge in drink, particularly after being castigated by Tim. The small town he currently resided in had one major watering hole and it was to that Jay fled one cold spring evening. Of course, He was not far. Watching Jay had long since become addicting, particularly when the young man was feeling overwhelmed and desperate. His emotions were raw and exposed, a feast for Him to while away the hours.

Jay found himself a place at the bar counter, his ever-present camera placed in front of him. After a moment, with a sigh, he reached over and shut it off. Now that was unexpected. Was this to protect his privacy or was it some gesture of shame? Did he not want some future viewer to see the depths Jay had sunk to in this sad hour? Now curious, He reinforced the connection with the young human and prodded into his mind, seeking out the answer. What He found was a jumble of questions the human was directing towards himself.

_Why am I doing this? What good will it do? I'm so tired but I can't sleep. I miss Alex. I miss Tim too, but he hates me now. Is this ever going to end? I wonder where that...Thing is now. Am I going to die? I wish this was over._

The questions went around and around in a cycle that wouldn't end so long as Jay was left to his own devices. Perhaps that was why Jay had come here, hoping to step the endless circle by numbing his mind. The young man ordered a drink, something strong that made his throat burn and that threatened to come back up. But he was determined to see this through. The bartender served him a second and a third which he downed, perhaps a little too fast after being abstinent for so long. The burn was becoming pleasant and the warmth from the drink spread into his belly, reaching out to his fingertips. Through the connection, He felt it too and the sensation was strange. His body (if that's what you could call it) was not made of the same material as a human's. He felt the ghost of touches and sensations through his bond with the humans, but the feeling themselves were still foreign. Although He felt things that human bodies were far too limited to feel, it didn't make the experience any less curious.

Apart from Jay, He had no interest in the other patrons of the bar. That is, until the thoughts of another human drew his attention. A female had taken notice of just how much Jay was drinking. Having come to the bar with the express purpose of staking out new territory and having downed a few drinks herself, her thoughts were far from pure. And she happened to think Jay was...'cute.' Not drop-dead handsome, but he had his charm. She could practically smell his innocence and it only enticed her.

She strode over to the bar, her swaying hips clad in snug, red fabric drawing the eyes of just about every patron in the bar. If He had eyes, they would have been rolling.

When seated, she flipped her chin-length dark hair and smiled at him, asking if the seat was taken. Unaccustomed to being spoken to for such a long time, Jay paid her no mind until he saw her crimson fingernails tapping on the counter top beside his. His eyes widened when they met hers, thoughts turning into a tumble of a different kind.

_Is she talking to me? When did she get here? She's pretty, but...no, she's really, really pretty. I didn't see her when I came in. When did she get here?_

She asked him what he was doing in town, when he got there, if he had a job...he gave brief, clipped answers, half-heartedly hoping she would lose interest and half hoping she would stay. This woman wasn't like Jessica. Jessica had a "girl-next-door" charm (whatever that meant) whereas this woman was all sultry smiles and secret looks.

Jay wasn't naïve enough not to know what she wanted. Why on earth she had chosen him was a mystery, but the longer she sat next to him, the less he cared. She ordered them twin glasses of vodka and watched intently as Jay drained his. When he placed the glass down on the counter, she took the opportunity to rest her hand on his knee. The way his breath hitched resounded throughout the connection. Jay met the woman's eyes and saw the promise of sensual pleasures if only he would just follow her. She was the last drink of the evening and all he had to do was give in, let someone else take control instead of fighting with every last fiber of his being for sanity.

All she wanted was to know just how far his innocence went. She loved sullying virgin ground.

With a shaky hand, he accepted the invitation by laying his hand over hers. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, asking where his car was parked.

Not far, he said, What hotel is she staying at?

Forget the hotel, they wouldn't need to go that far. Her tone was as rich as caramel.

The warm, tingling spike that surged through Jay's body upon hearing this surprised his observer, the least because He had felt it too. He watched as Jay and the female paid for their drinks. Jay collected his camera and slid it into his jacket pocket before they left. The chilly air outside was a shock to Jay's heated skin, but that only seemed to emphasize how _important_ it was that they get to his car. Right now.

Once inside the confines of the back seat, they wasted no time stripping away shirts and jeans. They were so focused on undressing that they didn't notice the tall, dark figure not too far from the edge of the parking lot. Each touch the pair laid on the other's smooth, warm flesh, was almost intoxicating in its own right. His connection with Jay was stronger than His connection with the female and as such, He felt it with excruciating clarity when the bundle of emotion that had bubbled for so long up until now burst open and Jay was consumed with raw need.

The last of Jay's sober thoughts dissipated when the female reached behind her back and unhooked her brassiere, finally allowing her breasts to be free and exposed to his touch. Their breathing grew harsh, almost burning in their lungs. Their pants turned to groans. They paused, once, to put some kind of latex sheath over Jay's member. The back seat didn't allow much room for mobility, but they managed at last to find a position that worked for them both, with the female perched on top of Jay's lap with him pressed against the car door. Any concern they might have had about observers was forgotten.

If they had but known just what a captivated audience they had, perhaps they would have sung a different tune. He felt the way their bodies responded to each touch, like a flame being fed with gasoline. Tingling warmth turned to searing heat when their bodies joined. Jay fed off of the heat, off of the urge that overtook him as he was enveloped in living flesh. So this was what it was like to give in completely. He didn't even try to resist when she told him to go _harder _or _faster_ like she was the jockey of a well-trained steed. His inexperience didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that they were spiraling towards an end that built with wave after wave of heat and pleasure.

The female on top of Jay came first with a little stimulus to the soft nub of flesh in between her legs. Her muscles fluttered and tightened around his length, causing him to shudder. Their observer felt the exact moment when Jay's body was overwhelmed with an explosion of pleasure. He rode through his climax like a boat on the waves of a stormy sea. The same feeling resounded through Him as well and, for the first time in what had literally felt like ages, a sound was elicited from him, a deep purr that slithered through the connection and reverberated through Jay's mind. In the throes of passion, Jay reveled in it, feeling the purr and the sheer power that accompanied it as it surged through him before he collapsed against the car door in exhaustion.

His eyes flew open when he realized that the sound he had heard had not come from him or the woman. He felt a chill down his spine and glanced out the car windows, fear pulling at his thoughts. For a moment, Jay wanted to raise his arms and wrap them around the female, wanting her warmth to stand as a barrier between him and whatever was outside, but she pulled away, dressing herself with a smug curl to her lips. Without bothering to help him right his clothing, she pressed a slip of paper into his hand with some numbers scrawled over it and slipped out of the car without another word.

Jay barely noticed her absence. What he did feel was the way his skin tingled with the darkness that pressed on every inch, enclosing him. In that moment, he realized just how much control he had given over, not to the woman, but to his Pursuer.

And he felt just how much He savored it.


End file.
